


Tension

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ne refait plus jamais un truc pareil ! »<br/>« Quoi donc, te sauver la vie ? » réplique Stiles, et son ton est sec, sarcastique, sûr de lui, mais Derek peut entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour gribouille dans le cadre du [Five Acts Meme à la française](http://babydracky.livejournal.com/370272.html).

« Bon sang, Stiles ! » s’exclame Derek en saisissant le col du pull rouge de Stiles pour plaquer l’adolescent contre le mur. « Ne refait plus jamais un truc pareil ! »

« Quoi donc, te sauver la vie ? » réplique Stiles, et son ton est sec, sarcastique, sûr de lui, mais Derek peut entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer. 

Un mélange de peur et d’excitation émane de Stiles, et Derek fait de son mieux pour ignorer la réaction de son propre corps. A la place, il se focalise sur sa colère.

« Te placer entre moi et le monstre du jour qui pourrait ne faire qu’une seule bouchée de toi, idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que je veux avoir une mort de plus sur la conscience ? »

Il ressert sa main sur le col de Stiles, pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais Stiles saisit son poignet pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain. Le contact de ses doigts sur la peau de Derek est comme électrisant. Derek repousse la sensation dans un recoin de son esprit et se penche un peu plus vers Stiles pour l’intimider, pour lui faire comprendre qu’il est sérieux.

« Ce truc t’aurait bouffé tout aussi vite, je te ferai remarquer ! J’y peux rien si je suis le seul à pouvoir utiliser les poudres magiques du Dr. Deacon. »

« Là n’est pas la question, » gronde Derek, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas humer l’odeur entêtante de Stiles. « Tu devrais être plus prudent, on n’était même pas sûrs que ce truc allait marcher. Même _Deacon_ avait un doute. »

« Ça a marché, on est tous les deux en un seul morceau, tu devrais me remercier au lieu de me menacer comme ça. »

Les doigts de Stiles sur son poignet sont presque une caresse, et de là où il se tient Derek ne peut plus ignorer le rythme affolé du cœur de Stiles, sa respiration légèrement saccadée… l’odeur enivrante de son désir. Ça le met en colère, parce que Stiles devrait avoir peur de lui, il ne devrait pas lui tenir tête comme ça, ne devrait pas être excité par Derek, ne devrait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans arrêt. Il devrait lui obéir, le craindre, le respecter. Il devrait lui appartenir, comme ses betas. 

Derek se colle un peu plus contre Stiles, laisse ses yeux briller d’une lueur rouge. Il peut sentir l’érection de Stiles contre sa cuisse, sentir le battement de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Son visage n’est qu’à un ou deux centimètres de celui de Stiles. Ce serait tellement facile de capturer ses lèvres dans les siennes, de marquer Stiles comme lui appartenant, de lui rappeler sa place. Mais Stiles est humain, il ne fait pas partie de la meute. Ce serait mal.

Alors à la place il se raccroche à sa colère, qui lui sert d’ancrage depuis tellement d’années, gronde « Arrête de te mettre en danger tout le temps ! » et recule, poussant Stiles un peu plus contre le mur au passage. Il se retourne, près à s’en aller en laissant un Stiles tremblant derrière lui.

Une main sur son épaule le retient. Il pourrait l’ignorer aisément, juste marcher, mais le contact des doigts de Stiles semble l’affecter même au travers de son blouson. Il ressert sa mâchoire et se tourne vers Stiles.

« Franchement, ce que tu peux être insupportable et têtu, » râle Stiles, avant de se glisser dans son espace personnel et de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Derek.


End file.
